Goodbye my lover
by Jannetth
Summary: Ahora que Carly se ah ido Sam se enfrenta a la desicion mas dificil y ahora el problema sera como decirselo a sus amigos en especial a Freddie ...


**esta historia hace algunas semanas que la traia en la cabeza sobre todo despues de escuchar la cancion de James Blunt**

**Goodby my lover! de hecho les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen esto... bueno espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios claro! ;D ...**

* * *

-claro, se lo que tengo que hacer..-

-no ya te dije que esta todo arreglado!-

-aggrrr …. De acuerdo lo que tu digas!... si mamá tiene todo listo-

-bien, entonces no vemos en una semana!-

-si… en una semana, adiós Melanie!..-

Sam colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en la cama suspirando hondo… una semana! Se dijo a si misma solo una semana…

Habían pasado 3 meses ya desde que Carly se había marchado al principio se respiraba la nostalgia en el aire, la escuela no era lo mismo, su vida no era lo mismo había vivido tanto con ella, mas de 10 años siendo amigas no eran tan fáciles de olvidar o sobre llevar, simplemente la extrañaba demasiado. Los primeros días los chicos y ella los pasaron al lado de Spencer para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor y menos solo luego de unas semanas todos habían tomado su rumbo, Spencer ahora tenia una novia, Freddie seguía siendo el niñito de su mamá y Gibby él seguía siendo Gibby….. Pero y ella?! Que es lo que haría con su vida?

Era hora de decidir cual era su rumbo y así lo había hecho esa mañana, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Melanie para aceptar la invitación que su hermana le había hecho por años y que hasta entonces había rechazado pero ahora no tenia motivo alguno para negarse y eso fue lo que le pareció lo mejor.

Se iría de Seattle, dejaría la ciudad donde creció para irse con Melanie…. ¡si! Terminaría sus estudios e iría a la universidad en Londres hasta a ella le parecía mentira siempre se imagino graduándose junto a su amiga y llendo a la misma universidad pero eso ahora no seria posible ella se había marchado a con su padre y sam no podía negarle esa etapa, como le diría que no se fuera?

Cuando sabia lo mucho que ella amaba a su padre y lo que lo extrañaba, así que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar y desearle buena suerte y eso le dejaba a ella sola con un futuro incierto de alguna manera porque ahora era el momento de hacer las cosas por ella misma y no estar al lado de Carly Shay, sabia que no seria fácil despedirse de los chicos pero tendría que hacerlo….

La semana había pasado tan rápido que ni cuenta se había dado y era ahora cuando tenía que ser mas fuerte que nunca y el despedirse de sus amigos no seria nada fácil!.

Esa mañana sam se había levantado mas temprano de lo normal, si eran las 8 de la mañana de un sábado y lo primero que haría era visitar a Spencer, se ducho rapidamente y se vistió tomo un grasito de la cocina y salió rumbo a Bushwell. Al llegar solo escucho los reclamos de Lewbert y le dio una pequeña sonrisa iba a extrañar sus gritos; Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso 8 sintió como el hueco en su estomago se hacia mas grande camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y extrañamente toco.

-un momento!- escucho como gritaban del otro lado, cuando Spencer abrió se sorprendió de que no haya entrado simplemente

-hola! Sam porque ¿ tu! … pasa!- le dijo un poco confundido

-estas solo?- dijo sam no quería interrumpir si es que se encontraba con esa chica

-claro que sucede?- pregunto un tanto preocupado – siéntate-

-bueno no es algo fácil de decir….- - ohh has hecho algo malo!? Estas en problemas?- grito Spencer asustado -nooo!.. Tranquilo si!- Spencer le dio una sonrisa y pareció calmarse un poco pero sabia que eso no era normal en la rubia le dio una mirada para que continuara

-bueno pues quiero decírtelo a ti primero porque te quiero tanto! Eres como mi hermano mayor – le dijo con una sonrisa – eh tomado una decisión importante que va a cambiar no solo mi vida si no también la tuya y de los chicos….. – Spencer la veía confundido y con un tinte de tristeza - … me voy a Londres!-

-queeeeeeeee! Porque!- grito el artista saltando del sofá

-Melanie hace años que me pide que vaya con ella a estudiar y ahora que Carly se fue pues yo creo que es momento de tomar mi rumbo y forjar mi futuro- le dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Sam se veía tan serena y convencida de sus palabras que a Spencer no le quedo más que aceptarlo, camino hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo no solo había perdido a su hermanita si no que ahora perdería también a su otra hermana porque eso era sam para él una hermana – te voy a extrañar Puckett- le susurro mientras la abrazaba – y… cuando te vas?- le pregunto mientras se separaban -mañana- le dijo la rubia… no le respondió nada solo se dedicó a abrazarla y llorar junto a ella; luego de varios minutos se estaban limpiando las lagrimas

-bueno creo que si es tu ultimo día en Seattle témenos que hacer una gran despedida! Preparare tacos de spaguetti!- le dijo con un enorme sonrisa llena de tristeza

-esta bien pero solo los tacos ok! Sin nada de invitados….. Solo los chicos – le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y el acepto

Después de unas horas estaba todo listo gibby y Freddie habían llegado y Spencer tenia la comida hecha, comieron y se divirtieron como hace tiempo ya no hacían

Sam observaba fijamente a Freddie y los recuerdos la invadieron desde su primer beso en la salida de emergencias hasta el día que terminaron en el ascensor declarándose su amor con ese te amo mutuo, incluso recordó el día que Carly se había ido y como se despidieron, sabia que no había marcha atrás y era momento de decirles el motivo de su reunión, tomo aire y se levanto tenia un nudo en la garganta y no sabia por donde empezar o como decirlo…. Se veía tan triste que lo pudieron notar –yo ..-dijo por fin un tanto bajo que apenas la escucharon -… tengo algo que decirles…. Creo que es tiempo de crecer y de que cada uno tome su camino! Carly lo hizo ya y ahora es mi turno…-

Los chicos la veían sorprendidos trataban de entender lo que les decía pero no era que no lo entendieran si no que no querían que fuera cierto, a Freddie no le gustaba lo que escuchaba de su rubia no quería que lo que pensaba fuera cierto la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no era su pensamiento ella se iría lo podía ver en su mirada - …yo me iré a estudiar a Londres..- dijo por fin esas palabras lo destrozaron instintivamente se levanto y la abrazo no le importaba nada solo quería estar con ella…

Junto a Freddie, gibby se levantó y se unió al abrazo Spencer que ya estaba llorando hizo lo propio fue un abrazo colectivo por varios minutos todos se separaron menos él, Freddie y sam seguían abrazados y ella se alejó como reflejo cuando Freddie le dijo algo al oído, se limpio las lágrimas e hizo la que no escucho. Después de varias horas de charla y recuerdos había llegado la hora, se despidieron por ultima vez y todos se fueron a casa… sam se despidió una vez mas y se marcho.

"_**yo me iré a estudiar a Londres"**_ eran las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza de Freddie no quería que se fuera, no quería dejar de verla, había sobre llevado las cosas cuando terminamos solo sabiendo que ella estaba ahí y que la tenia cerca pero esto era diferente ella se iría y no la vería mas como, viviría sin mi demonio de caireles de oro, tenia que hablar con ella pero como? Si cuando la abrase ella se apartó al decirle que no se fuera y que la amaba….. Basta de timidez Benson! – se regañó a sí mismo- Tienes que hablar con ella ahora!.. Me levante de la cama y tome mi peraphone estaba a punto de llamarla cuando recibí un mensaje de texto

** tenemos que hablar…. Donde siempre! **

Una sonrisa agria se apodero de su rostro y salió de su departamento para encontrarse con ella, cuando llego a la salida de emergencias pudo ver su silueta la observo por varios segundos hasta que la vio voltear y el solo le dio una sonrisa ladeada

-gracias por venir!-

-sabes que siempre hare lo que tu me pidas-

-no te vayas por favor no me dejes ¡!- le dijo rapidamente pues sabía que si no lo hacía así ya no habría tiempo, la vi tensarse ante mis palabras y sonreírme ¿Por qué rayos me sonreía? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?

-lo eh decido! …. Es tiempo de forjar mi futuro, de hacer las cosas por mi misma y de llegar muy lejos!- le dijo acercándose y pasando suavemente su mano por su mejilla

-por que me haces esto! Que no sabes que yo me voy a morir si tú te vas….. Prometimos ir juntos a la graduación, a la universidad y que volveríamos a estar juntos… ahh?! ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?- le grito con tanto dolor que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin control

-nooo, no me eh olvidado de mis promesas ….. Pero … no eres tú! Esto es por mí! Es momento de crecer y ser una chica grande!- le respondió la rubia mientras sus ojos mostraban confusión, Freddie no entendía porque estaba haciendo esto, porque se alejaba de él?

-entiendo que quieras formar tu futuro …. Pero porque tiene que ser lejos! Porque te empeñas en dejarme? – ella no respondió solo se acercó aún más a él y lo abrazo tan fuerte que solo le correspondió, él sabía que estaba llorando porque su respiración era agitada y con eso le demostraba que no había sido una decisión fácil para ella pero simplemente no quería que se fuera tal vez había sido un tonto al no haberle dicho antes que volviera a ser su novia y tratar de funcionara como ella decía, - te amo- le susurro –también te amo- le dijo entre sollozosos

-no quiero alejarme de ti! Si me voy es para ser alguien, hacer algo de mi misma y que un día estés orgulloso de mi….. Además de que voy a estar más tiempo con Mel … es una buena oportunidad..-

-no necesitas irte para que yo este orgulloso de ti.. Siempre lo eh estado- …

Sam se despidió de los chicos una vez más "esto nos llevaría toda la noche si no lo paraba de una vez" pensó, así que se fue y al parecer ellos hicieron lo mismo tenia tanto en la cabeza que decidió bajar por las escaleras y tener así tiempo para pensar en lo que Freddie le había dicho cuando la abrazo _**"no te vayas … aun te amo!"**_, sus palabras hacían eco en se mente, se detuvo unos instantes y saco el peraphone, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas y seria ahora...

Esperaba impaciente su llegada mientras observaba el cielo de Seattle, tan estrellado como hace mucho que no lo veía, se recargo en el barandal sin apartar la vista de las estrellas era hermosamente irónico que la última noche ahí hubiera un cielo tan inoptizante... se escucharon algunos pasos y por el tiempo que había pasado imagino que era él, pero no dijo nada quería recordar esa postal en su mente luego de unos segundos se gire para verlo...

-gracias por venir!- le dijo y él le sonrió de lado, a ella le encantaba que hiciera eso y era algo que iba a extrañar

-sabes que siempre hare lo que tu me pidas- le dijo tan bajo que apenas lo escucho mientras daba unos pasos hacia la rubia

-no te vayas por favor no me dejes ¡!- lo escucho gritar lleno de sufrimiento, no sabia que hacer nunca lo había visto así, su rostro mostraba tanto dolor y sus ojos se inundaban por las lagrimas, y , lo único que puedo hacer fue sonreírle ¿Por qué lo hacia? No lo sabía ni ella misma…..

-lo eh decido! …. Es tiempo de forjar mi futuro, de hacer las cosas por mi misma y de llegar muy lejos!- le dije cuando por fin puede articular palabra alguna me acerque a él y roce su mejilla, no quería verlo así

-por que me haces esto! Que no sabes que yo me voy a morir si tú te vas….. Prometimos ir juntos a la graduación, a la universidad y que volveríamos a estar juntos… ahh?! ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?- sus palabras me hacían sentir la peor chica pero el tenia que entender, lo vi llorar y eso me partió aún más el corazón

-nooo, no me eh olvidado de mis promesas ….. Pero … no eres tú! Esto es por mí! Es momento de crecer y ser una chica grande!- quería explicarle mis motivos y tenia que entender que lo que menos quería era lastimarlo

-entiendo que quieras formar tu futuro …. Pero porque tiene que ser lejos! Porque te empeñas en dejarme? – me dijo y no pude mas me acerque y lo abrase tan fuerte para calmar su dolor y el mío, que no quería que el tiempo pasara, desearía quedarme así junto a él, mi llanto se izó más intenso que no lo podía ocultar - te amo- me susurro y solo pude decirle que también lo amaba luego de unos minutos decidí romper el silencio en el que estábamos

-no quiero alejarme de ti! Si me voy es para ser alguien, hacer algo de mi misma y que un día estés orgulloso de mi….. Además de que voy a estar más tiempo con Mel … es una buena oportunidad..- le dije tenia que decirle todo para que me entendiera

-no necesitas irte para que yo este orgulloso de ti.. Siempre lo eh estado- sus palabras me hicieron sonreír y agradecerle porque era el primero que me decía eso

-no solo es por eso….. – tome aire y me separe un poco para verlo a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate –quiero que un día tu madre me acepte y piense que soy la mujer indicada para su bebe!- era verdad quería que me aceptara, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa

-yo no necesito de la aprobación de mi madre para estar contigo! Y no tienes que demostrarle nada porque ella hace mucho que acepto que no podía hacer nada para evitar que nos amemos!- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa como era posible que sea tan perfecto? Y en que momento eso había pasado? Pero antes de que le preguntara el me beso sus labios eran tan dulces Dios! Había extrañado tanto sus besos, era un beso tan necesitado pero lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron Freddie la tomo de la mano y le dijo –ven tengo algo que mostrarte- sam solo se dejo llevar por el, cuando llegaron a su departamento ella se preocupo por la hora era casi la media noche

–Freddie! No creo que sea buena idea ya es tarde y tu mama puede oírnos?-

-no te preocupes mi mama no esta! Fue a una de esas convenciones para padres agresivos-

Sam solo se rio la Sra. Benson nunca cambiaria una vez que Freddie abrió la puerta entraron y sam veía fijamente cada detalle quería recordarlo bien sobre todo las fotos de cuando Freddie era bebe, recorrió con la mirada una ultima vez y siguió a Freddie a su habitación quien empezó a buscar algo en su laptop al acercarse pudo ver que reproducía un video y miro sorprendida la pantalla…. Era un video de ella! Con fotografías y pequeños videos que ni siquiera sabia que existían –es tu regalo de cumpleaños! O lo iba a ser!... – Le dijo Freddie, no podía creer con que facilidad la podía sorprender y las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir pero se regaño mentalmente y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro -ves lo que haces Benson!? Las chicas grandes no lloran! - el solo sonrió y la beso era tan tierno y triste a la vez –quédate conmigo? Regálame tu última noche en Seattle!?- le dijo y sam le respondió besándolo de nuevo.

La noche paso lentamente para ellos recordaron todos sus años juntos desde cuando se odiaban a morir hasta cuando morían por estar el uno con el otro, habían pasado por tantas cosas y ahora se enfrentaban a la más difícil….. Esa era la última vez que estaría así, juntos, pero preferían no pensar en eso y dedicarse a disfrutar de la noche.

De vez en cuando sam le daba uno que otro golpe y Freddie se reía en lugar de quejarse, el maltrato físico se había convertido en algo tan de ellos, de pronto una canción los hizo reaccionar para ser exactos "running away" se vieron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír ante tal acto, como olvidar esa canción que se había vuelto tan especial para ellos, con ella se dieron su primer beso … Freddie la trajo más a su cuerpo abrazándola posesivamente y la beso recordando aquel día que los unió para siempre. El cansancio por fin los había vencido y el sueño izó de las suyas pero eso no evito que se separaran y cayeron en un profundo sueño abrazados aferrándose al otro, era tan romántica la escena de ellos dos abrazados recostados con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Sam se sentía tan relajada que no podía creerlo abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver que se encontraba aun en el cuarto de Freddie lo que le indicaba que no había sido un sueño solamente, se levantó lo más despacio que pudo pues no quería despertarlo verlo dormir siempre le pareció tierno el sonido de su peraphone la saco de sus pensamientos lo tomo para ver el mensaje de texto mientras tomaba sus cosas lo más rápido que podía … era su madre preguntado donde estaba?... se había quedado dormida y si no se apuraba perdería el vuelo, se acercó a Freddie no quería despertarlo para así evitar una despedida más, así que solo le dio un beso en los labios

-Adiós mi amor, adiós mi amigo!- decía sam con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Tu tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma, cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas… ahora creo que el amor es ciego y me di cuenta cuando mi corazón fue cegado por ti, bese tus labios te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma y he sido adicta a ti

Adiós mi amor … adiós mi amigo! – le dijo y le dio un último beso saliendo de su habitación.


End file.
